Spies Are Not Scared of Rides
by cpt-stvngrntrgrs
Summary: That one day The Avengers went to Disneyland and acted like high schoolers.


**A/N:**

Based on a prompt from .com:

"Imagine your OTP at an amusement park. Person A is really excited to go on a water related ride, and Person B is just kind of tagging along. Person A excitedly rambles on about going under the waterfall, and just as they approach it, B leans over to A and whispers 'If you wanted to get this wet, you could have just asked.'"

* * *

It was winter, and the weather was cool. It's not exactly too cold, but it's not too hot either. Tony Stark decided that this is the best time to bring the team to Disneyland. They just got back from a particularly stressful mission and they needed to unwind.

They went on a Tuesday early morning and there wasn't too much people in the park. Well, they still look kinda rough, with Steve having a beard, Natasha being blonde from an old mission, Bruce sporting bangs, Thor with a beard and relatively short hair, and Tony is well, clean-shaved. (But Tony not having his signature goatee is like a disguise in itself already.) Clint didn't bother to join and opted to just stay with his family and they let him; that man needed a break. Jane went with them too, as per Thor's wishes.

At first, they were reluctant and scared of being recognized, but it seems as if the park goers doesn't really care. They did see a lot of people, especially kids, wearing superhero shirts or accessories and they can't help but smile to themselves. A couple minutes in, and to no one's surprise, Thor is already holding a cotton candy that's bigger than his head. He smiled goofily at them and shrugged.

"I was informed that this is candy made up of cotton. It seems to be a delicacy here at the Land of Disney." He replied casually, referring to the kids who have their own cotton candy. Thor offered them some, but they all just shook their heads. He broke off a piece and fed it to Jane, who beamed up at him.

"Okay, Goldilocks, if you say so. Where are we off to? Come on, before the line gets long." Tony asked impatiently, looking around. They are by Tomorrowland, and the lines beside them seems to start to get packed. The only problem is that it is everyone's first time at Disneyland, besides for Tony. They just stared at him and shrugged, looking lost. Tony sighed defeatedly and walked to the line for Space Mountain. "Let's just go here first then."

Everyone followed and got in line. Tony and Bruce got into a quiet debate about some technology they were both working on and Thor and Jane seem to be enjoying each other by eating cotton candy and being sweet. Steve and Natasha was behind all of them, looking at a map of the park. Steve has his arm lazy draped around Natasha's waist while she holds up the map, looking at the rides for them to ride. She looks very serious, like she's analyzing a map for a mission, not a theme park. This made Steve chuckle and Natasha shot him a look, with an eyebrow raised. He shook his head and she continued reading.

"Hey, there's this one water ride I think we could ride. It's called," she squints to read the name, "Splash Mountain?" She looked up at Steve and gave him a questioning look. He smiled and nodded.

The line moved up and it was their turn. Tony and Bruce sat in front, Jane and Thor in the middle, and Steve and Natasha were in the back. They all enjoyed the ride and Jane even let out some squeals. They were temporarily blinded by the flash of the camera, and were all giggling as the ride ended. They got off and looked at each other. Tony lost it and started laughing, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the group. Natasha's and Jane's hair became so messy, going up in all angles. The rest let out a few chuckles, until Natasha silenced them with her glare as she and Steve fix her hair. Jane just rolled her eyes and laugh, tying her hair in a pony tail.

They saw their picture on the ride and this time, all of them laughed. Bruce looks spooked, his face contorted in a mix between laughing, screaming, and terror. Tony looks charming, expecting that there was going to be a camera. Thor and Jane are holding hands and grinning widely, and Steve and Natasha just looks relaxed in the back, with Steve's arm around Natasha's shoulder. Tony purchased a copy for all of them to keep. They got FastPasses for the ride because they all want to ride it again.

After that, they all broke off to their respective rides with the promise to meet by the castle before lunch. Tony and Bruce wants to ride Autopia while Thor and Jane wants to just roam around, take pictures, and eat. Natasha and Steve went to go to Splash Mountain.

The two walked hand in hand, with Natasha holding the folded up map to follow to the ride. Steve stopped by the Tiki Bar to get some ice cream.

"Hey Nat, you want some Dole Whip?" He asked, tugging at her hand lightly and pointing at the menu.

"Yeah, sure," She said distractedly, momentarily looking up from the map. Steve let go of their hands to get their Dole Whips and handed Nat hers. She put the map away and licked her ice cream, her face twisting as the sour taste of pineapple hit her. Steve grinned and ate his own ice cream, not minding the taste. Natasha's face lit up as the sweet taste surfaced and continued to eat more. She led them through the park, having the map memorized. They squeezed their way through a sea of people and strollers, once again holding each other's hands after they finished their ice cream.

"Here we are," Natasha pointed at the entrance of Splash Mountain. Good thing it was winter and there wasn't a long line. They only had to wait for about five minutes before getting to sit together at the end of the log. The two of them didn't mind the cold; with Steve being a super soldier and Natasha growing up in Russia. Everyone else looks like they are anticipating getting wet, some even has a poncho and raincoats on.

As the ride went on, Steve put his arm around Natasha's shoulders once again. He likes doing that. And she leans into him like she always does, and rests her arm on his thigh. They enjoyed the singing and animation around them, chuckling here and there. The bumps made Natasha giggle, a sound Steve loves to hear. As they near the drop, he can feel Natasha tense in the slightest way. She wouldn't be caught dead being nervous to a ride in an amusement park.

Just as they drop, Steve whispered in Natasha's ear, "If you wanted to get this wet, you could have just asked." Natasha turned to him shocked, with her mouth hanging open, as they dropped and he laughed, blinking at the flash of the camera. The ride slowed down after that and Natasha hit him on the arm lightly, blushing and not looking at him. He grinned from ear to ear and fixed his wet hair that is clinging to his face.

They got up and went to the exit. Steve ran to the pictures to see theirs. He laughed at Natasha's shocked face and his smug grin and Natasha elbowed him. He went to the cashier and bought two copies of their picture, he never wants to forget that look on her face.

Later on, when the team assembled by the castle, Steve showed that picture to everyone.

"Dang, Widow, what's with the look? Don't tell me the "world's best assassin" is scared with a Disneyland ride?" Stark remarked, in which he got a glare and a middle finger in return from Natasha. Steve winked at her and smirked, giving her a knowing look. Despite being the laughingstock of the group, Natasha smiled to herself.

(Of course, later on that night, Steve fulfilled his promise to Natasha, without even being asked.)


End file.
